The New Clans
by kitty-deactivated
Summary: New Clans have appeared! MistyClan and HawkClan. They battle over who has a better suffix. There is a cat in HawkClan with a DIFFERENT PREFIX! Don don don...
1. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANCES

MistyClan-

Leader: Mistystar

Deputy: Mistyfoot

Medicine Cat: Mistyfoot

Warriors:

Mistyfoot (Mistypaw)

Mistyfoot (Mistypaw)

Mistyfoot

Mistyfoot

Mistyfoot

Mistyfoot (Mistypaw)

Mistyfoot

Mistyfoot

Mistyfoot (Mistypaw)

Apprentices:

Mistypaw

Mistypaw

Mistypaw

Mistypaw

Queens (and kits):

Mistyfoot (Mistykit, Mistykit)

Mistyfoot (Mistykit)

Mistyfoot (expecting)

Elders:

Mistyfoot

Mistyfoot

Mistyfoot

HawkClan

Leader: Hawkstar

Deputy: Hawkfrost

Medicine Cat: Hawkfrost

Warriors:

Hawkfrost

Hawkfrost

Hawkfrost

Hawkfrost (Hawkpaw)

Hawkfrost

Hawkfrost (Hawkpaw)

Hawkfrost (Hawkpaw)

Apprentices:

Hawkpaw

Hawkpaw

Hawkpaw

Queens (and kits):

Hawk (Hawkkit)

Elders:

Hawkfrost

Hawkfrost

**PROLOGUE COMING SOON. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mistystar ran up the hill to where Mistyfoot and Hawkstar were conversation-ing. "I've had a vision! I've had a prophecy! I've had a vision prophecy! A vision! A prophecy!" She screeched, hysterical.

Hawkstar sighed. "Just spit it out, Mistystar."

"Okay!" Mistystar then spat out the juniper berry that was in her mouth. "As I was saying!"

"Yes?" Mistyfoot raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"I had a vision! It wasn't a prophecy! It was a vision!" Mistyfoot sighed. "She's going mad I think…"

"OH MY GOSH!" Hawkstar seemed to agree that what Mistystar had revealed was amazing.

"You too?!" Mistyfoot screeched. "Mistystar, just tell us what you saw!"

"Okay, okay!" Mistystar snapped. "I saw…A CAT WITH A DIFFERENT SUFFIX!"

Mistyfoot stopped. "_What?!"_

"**I SAID-**"

Hawkstar gasped. "I must go warn Hawkstar!"

"And I must go warn Mistystar!" Mistyfoot replied.

The two cats ran off, leaving Mistystar alone. "**LET ME REPEAT****…**"


	3. Chapter 3

It was a regular day in the MistyClan camp.

"Good morning, Mistyfoot!"

"Morning, Mistypaw."

"What's 'massacre'?"

"W-what? Who told you that?"

"Mistystar-"

"MISTYSTAR!"

Just…a…regular day.

* * *

Mistyfoot happily looked down at her newborn kits. "Mistyfoot, aren't they wonderful?" She look at her mate, Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot nodded, his eyes full of happiness. Mistyfoot laughed happily. "What should we name them?"

Mistyfoot purred. "Obviously something unique. Something that is _not _cliché whatsoever. Something new! Something that isn't redundant!"

Mistyfoot nodded in agreement. "Good idea, Mistyfoot! Wow, you speeches are so inspiring!"

"Domo arigato," Mistyfoot bowed.

"I know what I want to name our kits!" She exclaimed to her mate, her cat eyes brimming with tears. "Mistykit, Mistykit, Mistykit, and Mistykit!"

"How original!" Mistyfoot exclaimed, his eyes also brimming with tears. "I'm so proud!"

* * *

Mistystar cleared her throat. "MistyClan! ASSEMBLE!" An eyepatch appeared on an eye. "Captain Misty!" She began to yowl, inspiration music playing in the background. "Misty the Widow! Massive Misty! Hawk Misty! Iron Misty! Mor!"

Suddenly, everything came to a halt.

"Uhh…Mistystar?" Mistyfoot, the deputy, asked hesitantly. "You were calling out in your sleep."

"…I was?"

* * *

Mistykit squeaked. "Hello!" She smiled.

_Ghost-Mistystar facepawed. "Not a Sue…"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Back in HawkClan..._

* * *

Hawkstar was busy filing his (her?) nails.

* * *

"Hurry, Hawkfrost!" Hawkfrost's mate, Hawkfrost, cried. "My mate, Hawkfrost, is giving birth to our litter!"

Hawkfrost hobbled over to the nursery. "I'll help you!" She cried. Then she nosed some raspberries toward Hawkfrost, the queen. "Here, eat these. They taste amazing."

Hawkfrost and her mate both ate some. "Mm!" They said at the same time. This influenced them to name their kits Hawkkit, Hawkkit, and…_**RASPBERRYKIT?!1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/11/1/1/1KJFERIGHN/WL**_

_"MY VISION CAME TRUE!" Mistystar screeched. "ZOMG! ZOMG! ZOMGGGG11111"_


	5. Chapter 5

Mistystar opened an eye. "Hm…?" Something had disturbed her rest…she looked around and then spotted a red berry. Ooh! A raspberry! She licked it up happily and then went back to sleep, completely missing the sign from StarClan.

* * *

Hawkstar shook his (her?) head, disappointed. "Though only a day old," He announced to the Clan. "Raspberrykit has been exiled because of her name. Meeting over." And everyone went back to work.

Raspberrykit's mother turned to look at her. "I want you out of the nursery by tomorrow."

"Damn…"

* * *

So she had been exiled. Raspberrykit left HawkClan camp, feeling dejected. Just because of her name she had been kicked out! She decided to visit MistyClan. Maybe they would take her in!

* * *

"We have a visitor!" Mistyfoot told Mistystar. "Come and see!" Mistystar nodded and left her den to see the visitor.

"What do we have here?" Mistystar asked Mistyfoot and Mistyfoot, trying to sound cool and all.

"A HawkClanner." Mistyfoot stated matter-of-factly.

"Not anymore." The ONE DAY OLD kit sighed.

"What's your name?" Mistystar asked, suddenly sympathetic.

Raspberrykit thought for a moment. "Mistykit."

All three MistyClan cats stared at the kit, disbelieving.

"Welcome to the Clan!" Mistystar purred. "We all believe you eventhoughyoureobviouslylyingbutwelljustskippastthat."


	6. Chapter 6

The gray warriors ran though the reeds, following the scent of their leader. They had heard her shriek for help, and they had responded to it immediately. They heard another wail, and pressed on, faster. Their claws dug into the muddy ground as they raced to aid their Clan leader. One of them tripped, and they stopped. "Hurry! We must help her!"

"I'm fine. Let us continue." The cat panted. They did, and they all winced when they heard an ear-splitting yowl.

"It's getting worse! She might lose a life if we're not fast enough!" The other two warriors nodded, grimacing. They all knew what it meant if she lost a life- her last life. They finally came upon their Clan leader, and saw that she was curled up in a corner, looking frail and injured.

"What happened?" One of the warriors asked, panicked. "Mistystar, are you okay?"

"N-no…" She whimpered. Her tail began to go limp.

"Mistystar!" Another one wailed. "Please, hold on a little longer! At least tell us what happened." She buried her nose in her leader's fur.

"It was…it was…" Mistystar rasped.

"Yes?"

"…someone stole my secret stash of chocolate…"


	7. Chapter 7

Raspberrykit, now Mistykit, had become Mistypaw and then Mistyfoot. She was a delirious-er, well-liked cat in MistyClan. Then, one day, there came, a, prophecy.

Mistyfoot, the medicine cat, yowled, and Mistystar asked, "What, is wrong, Mistyfoot? Did you receive, a prophecy?"

Mistyfoot, the medicine cat, nodded. "Yes, Mistystar. Here it is:

_The chosen one must go on a journey-Wait, that's too easy. The False Raspberry must go on a journey. She must find the Lyrical Lotus, cross the Murderous Meadow, defeat the Flying Frog, climb the Rocky Range, slide down the Hollering Hill, swim through the Brittle Brook, survive the Slippery Spikes, trek through the tyrannous Territory, cross the Shimmering Snowlands, sprint past the Puma Prarie, and sneak through the Whispering Gardens. Then you must find the Sparkling Saphire. Lastly, bring it back to us. Over and out."_

Everyone didn't say anything for a moment. Then they all looked at Mistyfoot. "You are the one!" Mistystar cried. "Raspberrykit, you are now Raspberryhope. Bring back the Sparkling Saphire!"

"I don't know what that is…" Raspberryhope muttered. "Oh wait! I have a long-lost twin brother and brother and sister who know! They are in the long-lost Clan of HopeClan, my original home before I was stolen as an extra kit for HawkClan but then was exiled because of my name!"

"Good luck!"

"Best wishes!"

And she set off to find HopeClan and then begin her journey.


	8. Chapter 8

As Raspberryhope trekked, she couldn't help but keep thinking about the amazing prophecy she had received.

_"The chosen one must go on a journey-Wait, that's too easy. The False Raspberry must go on a journey. She must find the Lyrical Lotus, cross the Murderous Meadow, defeat the Flying Frog, climb the Rocky Range, slide down the Hollering Hill, swim through the Brittle Brook, survive the Slippery Spikes, trek through the tyrannous Territory, cross the Shimmering Snowlands, sprint past the Puma Prarie, and sneak through the Whispering Gardens. Then you must find the Sparkling Saphire. Lastly, bring it back to us. Over and out."_

Well, what Mistyfoot had received and told the Clan.

Raspberryhope saw a group of cats that looked like her in the distance. She ran and found them. "HopeClan! I've come back!" SHe purred.

Everyone else purred. "Raspberrykit, we missed you!" Her long-lost twin brother and brother and sister meowed happily.

The leader smiled. "Raspberrykit, you've grown ever since you were stolen from us!"

"I'm Raspberryhope now, and I must fulfill a prophecy."

Then she left.

"Good luck!"

"Best wishes!"


	9. Chapter 9

Now Raspberryhope had to find the Lyrical Lotus. Where was that, she wondered. Then she stumbled and fell. She was about to start sobbing when she realized she had tripped over a flower. It was the Lyrical Lotus! "I found it! The first part of the prophecy has been completed!"

She suddenly heard a nice sound, like that of a finely tuned concert piano. "Kagome, kagome…"

It really was lyrical!


	10. Chapter 10

**A response to the guest Your Hater:**

**Thank you for clarifying that you're my hater. If you didn't I might've missed that! And yes, I've NEVER EVER read the books. Oh, they were books? Whoops, didn't know. This is NOT a joke or parody! Obviously! **

**Sorry, these reviews are rare. I couldn't help myself. X3**

Raspberryhope continued on, singing along to the Lyrical Lotus. She was so happy that she didn't notice the snake sneaking up on her sneaky and snaky paws.

What the heroic and different she-cat didn't know was that she had made it to the Murderous Meadow. She traipsed through it right as the sneaky snake sneaking up onto her sneakily attacked her in a sneaky sneaky-like manner of sneakiness. Raspberryhope let out a piercing scream/cry of terror/pain as she was slightly nipped by the corn snake.

"I've been hit!" She screeched. And fell over.

A moment later she woke up and saw a tom treating her with herbs. "Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Fireocean. Hi! I treated your Pantherophis guttatus with some Calendula officials and Symphytum officinale L." Fireocean replied helpfully. Since Raspberryhope was a Mary-Sue, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Uh…thanks!"

"No problem! What are you doing in the Murderous Meadow, anyway?" Fireocean asked.

"This is the Murderous Meadow?" Raspberryhope asked Raspberryhopefully.

"Yes!"

"Well I'm on a mission for my home and my stolen-from-home because as a kit I was stolen because the other Clan called HawkClan needed another kit and I was named Raspberrykit but then I was exiled because of my name and MistyClan took me in and named me Raspberryhope and they received a prophecy and I am on a mission and so I needed to go here next." She explained.

"Okay!" Fireocean smiled. "Can I come with?"

"Sure!" Raspberryhope replied.

"So why did you need to go here?" He asked. "Is it because it's a really easy mission that had to be made into a long prophecy with needless detours just for the sake of the plot?"

They both paused for a moment. "No." They said at the same time before leaving for their next destination.


End file.
